muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Episode 2643
Experiment in cooperative episode guide creation: How much of the episode guide could you construct with these images? And then I'll fill in descriptions of street stories and unidentified sketches. Kate 16:55, March 20, 2010 (UTC) File:Nhk2643a.JPG File:Nhk2643b.JPG File:Nhk2643c.JPG File:Nhk2643d.JPG File:Nhk2643e.JPG :I can make out nearly all of those segments (except a couple and the street scenes). I think the full table will work when we have descriptions of everything. This looks great! I'll just add the segments I can see for now. - Oscarfan 17:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::the film with the penguins is animals and kids swimming. buddy boy has it up here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wSmZy2-aL20 if someone wants to grab a screen shot. -- Kate 17:51, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::There's an earlier episode that has it on one of the guides. I'll go look for it now. ---- Jesse (talk) 17:53, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::At least, I THINK there is... I can't find it now. ---- Jesse (talk) 17:59, March 20, 2010 (UTC) :::::the flower film that comes after the chickens on valentine's day is the sad flower film with vivaldi music. mstatz has it up here http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kojxgL3nf0Y if someone wants to grab a screen shot of that. -- Kate 18:14, March 20, 2010 (UTC) hey that was pretty good! i almost experienced that in pixilation--each of us scratching our heads and typing on our respective computers to a silly raposo score, and then gordon could say in voiceover "now THAT'S cooperation!" - Kate 19:06, March 20, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Hey. Great job on the guide for Episode 2643. That was one of several episodes that I regret taping over. But I do have some things though, I still have partial bits of the episode on tape. After that QUIET cartoon, they didn't show that Sesame Street News Flash clip, they showed that Celia Cruz bit from Episode 2402. And that film before Forty Blocks from My Home, it wasn't on when they aired it, they showed one of those "El juego (tennis" cartoon. Is your guide different than the US's since I noticed the language is in Chinese or Japanese. Maybe you can let me in on what other SS episode guides you have. Maybe some Noggin episodes with those inserts left out. I'm not on muppet wiki as much as people like Oscarfan but I can help for once in a while. Nice talking to you. Jonnytbird4789 13:05, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::oh, that helps tremendously. yeah, i'm realizing that in the 80s ones, they replaced spanish language clips with english ones for japanese broadcast, but there's no way to tell which clips were replacements. so i'm not sure what to do about the info in these books, b/c 97% of it is the same as the u.s. broadcasts, but i don't know which 97% that is. - Kate 13:51, March 21, 2010 (UTC) :::::::Glad I was able to help. Good thing it's still in my memory! Some of the stuff is still a little fuzzy to me cuz I taped over most of it. But that looks good for now. Thanks! Jonnytbird4789 15:55, March 23, 2010 (UTC) So, is everything else the same except for those two clips? If you look above, the guide comes from a Japanese channel guide. It appears as though they're not showing Spanish segments in these episodes and replacing them with something else. Rather seamless if you ask me. - Oscarfan 13:45, March 21, 2010 (UTC)